Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story
by Madame Wolf
Summary: Remus is stuck with bad ale and the poster boy of evil. Can things get any worse? This is Remus' background story from When the Past Needs You. (Added a Chapter, finally)
1. Poster Boy of Evil

**Disclaimer**: JK Rowling owns many of the characters, except for the ones that you don't recognize. I created Alexia and some of the others that you'll find around here. Don't worry. They aren't Mary-Sues or anything. Except one may be the opposite, an original character who is as evil as Voldemort. Hmm. Interesting. Anyway, I own the plot, or most of it.

**Author's Note**: As I am incredibly lazy, I haven't yet got my site up and running. That is why I'm posting the background to Remus on ff.net. Yay. You have to read my completed story "When the Past Needs You" to get the full story. You can read it without it, I guess. I don't know if it will work, having read and written the stuff before it. That can kinda screw up a person's ability to read something for the first time. I am such a prat. Anyway, this is the first chapter, and I've got it all planned out. Enjoy!  
  
  


**Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story**

_The one where Severus is the Poster boy for evil_  
  
  
Remus fiddled with the cigarette he held in his fingers, watching the glowing end in an almost hypnotic state. He brought it to his lips and inhaled the toxic fumes, feeling the rush of nicotine spread through his body. Around him, people were drowning their sorrows with the disgusting amber liquid the owners called ale. At least it was better than the last stuff he drank, and with such comforting thoughts, he drained the rest of his beer, grimacing as he noticed the dregs at the bottom of the mug.

From beneath his cloak, he noticed someone sit down at his table. He had purposely chosen an inconspicuous spot to the side, so that he could look around for his quarry. Since the demise of Voldemort, the Ministry was offering rewards for the capture of former Death Eaters, even if all the ones out to save their skins were confessing all the names of their friends. Remus didn't want the rewards as much as he wanted the experience to gain from capturing a Death Eater. The person sitting opposite him cleared their throat and Remus looked up.

A man with several days' growth on his chin and badly creased clothes was sitting in front of him. His hair was cut in uneven clumps, as if a boot knife had been used. 'Why are you here?' Remus knew that voice, but the appearance was completely different.

'Quite the question.' His voice was heavy with an Irish accent he had spent weeks perfecting. Remus also used some of Sirius' (the bastard) personality in his new persona. 'Why am I here? What is my purpose on earth? What is my inner calling?' He rubbed his face, cigarette still in hand.

'Stop acting the fool, Lupin.' The man sneered, and Remus started.

'Severus,' he greeted warmly, loosing the accent instantly. He poured the man a drink from the pitcher of beer and sat back, a grin on his face. 'I'm surprised you haven't been caught yet. You were one of the best known of the Death Eaters, after all. You were like...the poster boy for evil.'

'Ha bloody ha, werewolf.' Snape huddled over the drink. Remus stopped grinning as Severus said that, knowing that such a backwater country town would burn them both at the stake if any of the local oafs heard their conversation. 'If it hadn't been for me, countless more would have died.'

'So,' Remus tapped the smoke against the table, letting the ash fall to the floor. 'Countless died anyway.' By this, he truly meant that James and Lily died. He closed his eyes briefly, the pain still fresh and deep. All of his friends were gone. Sirius was in prison, where he belonged to rot and die. James and Lily were dead, he would never be able to joke with Prongs, or stroke Lily's fiery feathers again. Even Peter was gone, killed by Sirius in a stroke of honor. He wished he was gone, but no one would have wanted it that way.

Severus looked even paler as he said that. 'I'm sorry for your loss Remus. I lost all my friends and family too, you know. It's not as if you are the only one to be all alone.'

'What do you want, Snape? I don't think you came here to sympathize with me.'

'I have information that you may want. I hear you are quite the detective these days.' A trace of his old sarcastic smile and voice came back as he said that.

'Just trying to get experience for when I become a teacher.' Remus said hoarsely before coughing so his voice was clearer.

'I see,' Severus said, raising an eyebrow. Thinking that it wasn't the time to tease the werewolf about his chosen profession, he continued in the same vein he had begun with. 'That wimp who died in that massacre...what was his name?'

'Peter Pettigrew, and he wasn't a wimp.'

'You remember that day on the Hogwarts Express? When I came in with my cronies and said that I would see him that summer?'

'Vaguely,' Remus paused Severus for a moment so he could ask the waitress if they served whiskey sours. The blank look she gave him was answer enough. Turning back to his companion, he asked: 'What are you getting at?'

'I was saying,' Severus' voice was in clipped tones. 'That Peter did come and visit me and showed interest in becoming a Death Eater.'

'You're mad, Snape.' Remus announced. 'Peter wouldn't do that.'

'Oh no, he didn't become one. I spent all summer convincing him to join and he was for it a hundred percent all year. He chickened out at the last moment and went and got married.' Severus snorted and lit his own cigarette.

'Yeah, Alexia.' He found some coins in his pocket and threw them on the table for the beer. Remus stood and looked down at the man. 'Was there anything else, Snape?'

He nodded, putting down the glass and standing so he could be eye to eye with Remus. He hated people looking down on him. 'I can help you find Death Eaters.'

'Why do you think I need your help, Snape? Death Eaters are just flocking to me.' He rolled his eyes, taking one last drag from the smoke before putting it out in the mug. 'You did, didn't you?'

'Trust me, you need help.' His dark eyes burned into Remus.

The werewolf groaned. 'Fine!' He snapped. 'But if I wake up and find a knife in me, I will skin you alive, alright?'

'Understood.' A malicious smile formed on his face. 'And if you wake up dead...?'

'Go to hell, Snape, and remember to say hello to your grandma for me.' He walked out the door into the pouring rain, a former Death Eater and spy behind him.


	2. Werewolf on Speed

**Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story**

_The one where Remus mentions he's on speed_  
'Remus J Lupin!'

He stopped in his tracks, his shoulders hunching and his eyes downcast. 'Uh, yes Helena?'

'What are you doing, Remus?' her voice was soft, but he knew it was just the eye of the storm, so to speak. 'You can't keep going out every night like this! There is still danger lurking at every corner. You know how much I care for you, maybe even love you. I can't bear to see you keep risking your life like this.' She moved over to him and straightened a rogue strand of hair. 'Why don't you choose a subject less risky?'

'You can't ask me to do that.' He mumbled.

'I know, I know.' She kissed his jaw line softly. 'But maybe I can persuade you to stay in tonight.'

Remus shook her off him. 'I'm sorry Helena. I really have to go. Maybe tomorrow night?'

They both knew that he would not stay away from the thrill he got when he hunted the next night. Unfortunately for Helena, it went further than just his animal instincts. He always felt like he was betraying Lily when he slept with his girlfriend, which was not a good way to feel when he was supposed to be showing her undying affection. He had already given his heart to Lily and he felt like he would never lose the feeling.

'Tomorrow night.' She repeated, her eyelashes lowered over her eyes. There was an air of resignation about her and Remus could not stand it.

He crushed his lips against hers and whispered in a voice hoarse with emotion: 'I'll do my best to come back to you.'

Helena nodded and turned her head away from him. 'Go, Remus.'

Remus went.  
  


'There is supposed to be a meeting for Death Eaters tonight. Are you up to it?'

Severus grunted. Of course he was up to it. What was with the werewolf and asking him things a thousand times? 'Are you up to it?' He shot back, slipping his wand into his pocket. 'You and your lady friend seemed to be having a touch of bother back at her house.'

Remus glared at him. 'It is none of your business.'

'It is my business. I don't want to be dragging your sorry, dead, ass back to her, only to have her burn it in a satanic ritual.'

He grinned grudgingly. 'She's just a little upset over all the time I've been spending trying to get these _bloody_ Death Eaters.'

'No one said it would be easy,' Snape said, but moved on. 'So, what is she like, this girl of yours?'

'Helena? She's really sweet. Knows I'm a werewolf and everything. She made me go to a Muggle psych...psych...ah, I don't know what he was called, but she made me go to a guy who prescribed me some drug. An anti-depressant or something.' Remus shook his head. 'I don't like it all that much, but she puts it in my food if I don't take the pills.'

'Like a dog.' Severus commented.

If he had planned on saying anything else after that, it was completely forgotten as a voice shouted into the crisp, night air: "_Morsmorde!_"

A shiver went through Snape and Remus had to put a hand on his shoulder. After a brief flutter of emotions on Snape's face, he returned to his normal, blank expression. 'The reflex is still strong.'

Remus nodded, not fully understanding what he meant by that but glad that Snape had not leapt out from their hiding place, stripped off his clothes with relish and started singing some ancient evil theme song. He had to stifle the snigger produced by this thought.

The skull in the sky was still bright as they carefully worked their way to the group huddling pathetically around the fire. They all wore their Death Eater costumes, but not with the same amount of pride as before the collapse of Voldemort. Remus felt a small inkling of pity, but not enough to stop him from using the Locomotor Mortis charm on several of them before they even noticed him.

Snape Stunned the rest of them and they both went around, taking off the silver masks. Remus called over his shoulder, 'Anyone you know?'

'Yeah, a few.' He replied. Snape chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

'What is it?'

'I just have a strange feeling about this.' Severus knelt by one of the unconscious men, one he had recognised. He revived him, but made bonds appear on his hands and ankles. 'Chalmer, I thought you had been under the Imperious Curse.' His voice made it clear that he had not been fooled in the slightest. 'Who are you working for?'

'Snape, this is beginning to sound like a bad Muggle movie...' Remus began, but Snape stopped him.

'Don't keep us in suspense, Chalmer.' He grabbed the man's collar, making it hard for him to breathe.

'I'm not going to tell you! She would kill me!' He gasped.

'What makes you think we won't kill you for not telling us?' Snape snarled. 'You've already given away something so you might as well spill the lot.'

'I will not betray my Lord's Lady like that,' said Chalmer with the utmost dignity.

In a swift movement, he chewed on the head of a button on his Death Eater's robe and gave a strangled sound before laying limp in Severus' arms. He dumped him on the ground with distaste. Remus raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

'We were equipped with small beads filled with poison in cases like these. I suppose it is still a tradition carried on. Chalmer did tell us something, though. We need to find out who Voldemort's Lady was.'

'Why do you think these Death Eaters were here tonight?' Remus asked as he began rolling the bodies to the side for the Ministry.

'Any number of reasons. They could be trying to keep the fear of the Dark Lord alive or they could just be having a meeting to decide what to do.'

'What if they were protecting the Lady herself?'

'Then I think we need to track down this mysterious mistress,' Snape shivered and burrowed further into his cloak. 'First though, we get smashed.'

They both walked back the village without turning back.  
  


**Author's Note**: Is it just me or are these guys getting smashed a lot? Anyway, thanks to Iselin, and I know that Snape is a little off, but it should be only a momentary lapse in being a bastard! 


	3. Shot of Absinthe

Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story

_The one with a shot of absinthe_  


  
'Dumbledore, I really don't think I should be teaching now,'

The Headmaster looked at him from behind his half-moon glasses. 'Severus, you have no choice. You need a job and I need a Potions Master.' He refilled Snape's teacup without asking and sat back down in the chair. They were both sitting near the fire; the winter was being far too harsh on Dumbledore's old bones. 'Besides, perhaps if you take the position people will stop thinking of you as a Death Eater.'

'It is a possibility, Headmaster.'

'You are going to make this very difficult, aren't you?'

'No, I won't.' Snape stood, picking up the cloak he had draped across the arm of the chair. 'I will not accept your offer. This school does not need a reputation for hiring people with my background.'

'Severus, I apologise if this comes out wrong, but when did you start caring what this school was thought of?' Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes looked at him with an earnest expression.

'I am leaving, old man.' Severus said, his back to him. He was staring intently at the door. Maybe Dumbledore would get the picture and leave him alone.

'I get the feeling you will return to teach here, Severus. And you know how often I am wrong about these things.'

Severus scowled. Dumbledore was never wrong about these things. With an indifferent shrug of his shoulders, he walked out the door and down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If only he could get rid of his nagging sense of commitment towards the werewolf waiting for him outside in the snow.  


  
Remus was still up at three am when Helena found him. He was dressed in the pyjamas she had given him for Christmas, ones with extra comfort spells in them. Remus was sitting on the couch with a photo album in his lap, flipping through the pages. His shoulders were shaking and she had the distinct impression that he was sobbing quietly.

'Remus?' She asked softly.

He jumped as if guilty and looked at her with wild eyes. 'Oh, hi Helena. I didn't wake you up, did I?'

'Of course not. You're as quiet as a mouse.'

'Poor Pete.' He murmured, running his hand over a picture of a fat, pale boy in silver robes. The picture was from the Yule Ball, as there was a Christmas Tree in the background. 'Poor James and Lily, too. I miss them so much, Helena. I feel like a piece of me is missing and I need something to fill the void.'

'Remus, you have me,' She was looking at him with such big eyes that he wished he did feel the same way. They suddenly widened even more, if possible, and she drew back from him. 'I'll never be able to fill that void, will I, Remus?'

He looked back at the album and shook his head. 'I'm sorry.' His voice was very hollow to his ears.

'No, I'm sorry.' Again, she was not yelling or screaming at him. Helena was always calm in these situations, which was just so different from Lily's throwing and fiery attitude as to be North and South. 'Remus, you will need to remember that they are dead. James is dead. Lily, and I know how you felt about her, I read your diary, she's dead too. All that is left of Peter is a finger. Sirius is going mad in jail. I gave you a chance at forgetting all of that and you didn't take it. I want you gone tomorrow.'

He nodded, silent and thinking. 'I truly am sorry, Helena.'

'I know.' Her hand touched his shoulder and then she went back to the bedroom.  


  
He stood on the side of the road, his bags at his feet and a cigarette hanging from his lip. It was cold, but nothing a thick coat and a bit of Butterbeer could not fix. Remus checked his watch. Severus would be there soon and he would bring their reward for the last Death Eater they gave to the Ministry. For the first time in his career as a hunter, he really needed the money.

'Uh, excuse me sir?'

He turned. A woman who was wearing all black, down to the high-heeled boots, was trying to catch his attention. Remus wondered how long he had been out of it and said after his head was clearer, 'Yes?'

'Would you happen to have the time?' Her stunningly sapphire-blue eyes looked hopefully into his blue-grey ones. There was something wild just waiting on the edges of her eyes, it seemed like she could be anything and everything. He had a little shiver and checked his watch again.

'Certainly. It is a quarter past two.'

'Thank you,' she looked at him again, and he had the strangest feeling that he was being scrutinised far more than the casual gazing the woman was giving him. 'Do you have enough time for something from the Three Broomsticks?'

Remus frowned, taking the smoke and putting it out on the iced road. 'I was meant to be meeting someone here...and I'm a little short on cash at the moment.'

'It's only across the road and it would be my treat. No, my thank you for being helpful.' She linked arms with him and without any more protestations from the werewolf, led him across the street, leaving his bags under a Protection Charm.  


  
Three Butterbeers and a whiskey sour later, Remus was chatting away with the strange lady who had asked the time. He had found out that her name was Ellie and she worked in the Ministry, and that she liked reading and staying in bed late on Sundays. She had a way of asking questions that it was not until after you told her that you realised how much you had said. However, Ellie gave her own information back.

'Lupin you bastard!'

Remus looked up and saw the face of fury. Severus shoved a bag of coins at him and sat down without waiting for an invitation. He launched into a ramble on why the werewolf was a bastard.

'Not only have I been combing the entire town for the last two hours, but I also did a Location Spell on you and even went around to your house. She finally kicked you out, I see. Helena was worried sick because she thought you'd been attacked trying to find a house. If you have any decency, you will contact her and apologise. I'm freezing and you've been in here drinking!'

'I don't see why you wouldn't have looked in here, Snape.' Remus said pensively. 'I mean, it is obvious that I would be trying to escape the bitter wind and snow.'

'I thought you'd been taken away by some...' he threw a look at Ellie, 'some of our enemies.'

'You mean Death Eaters?' Ellie asked coolly.

'How much have you told her?!' Snape asked in disbelief.

'Calm down. Severus, this is Ellie McDonald. Ellie this is Severus.' Remus introduced them, finishing his whiskey.

'Nice to meet you Mr...?' Ellie prompted him to give his last name.

'Snape.' Severus told her, then bit his tongue. What had possessed him to tell her that? 'Professor Severus Snape.'

'I believe I've heard of you Professor Snape.' Her eyes were twinkling and Remus wondered if she was a distant grand daughter of Dumbledore. 'Former Potion Master of Hogwarts, as well as a former Death Eater, I believe.'

'That's right.'

She leaned back in her chair, clasping her hands behind her head. 'How intriguing.' After a smile had played on her lips, she continued. 'I work in the Ministry. Disposal of Dangerous Creatures,' both she and Remus gave shudders. 'I hate my job but I'm the only one stopping them from having an all out blood bath.' She shook her head and changed the subject.

'Remus, you're homeless now, you said.'

He grinned slightly. 'I am, yes.'

'I have a room that I need to rent. Perhaps you would like to take it?'

Remus grabbed her hands and shook them both. 'Thank you so much, Ellie! I can't thank you enough!'

'You could let my hands off before they get thrown across the room.' She said, wincing.

'Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry!' Remus suddenly laughed for the first time in a long time. 'Thank you!'

'Oh god.' Severus moaned, calling for a shot of absinthe.  


  


**Author's Note**: Thank you to my reviewers. Absinthe is a very dangerous drink, well 100 years ago it was. Now there is only a tiny bit of wormwood in it so don't be scared! Watch Black Books!!!

**Iselin**: Thanks! I don't know how big I want this, because it's getting in the way of Alexia's good story. I'll say this for you. BE PREPARED! Sorry :( I'm getting to everybody else. Thank again.

**Darth Flirt**: Sorry for not telling you earlier, hee hee. Alexia is pregnant and I'll write that in the next chapter. Along with a very drugged up Lupin I'm afraid. I wonder what people think, me looking up amphetamines...


	4. Movies on the Ceiling

Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story

_Movies on the ceiling_  


  
Remus lay on his back, his pupils widening with the pills he was taking. For so long he had dismissed Helena's prescriptions as just rubbish, but now he was having a hard time saying that it was a bad idea. He liked the way his breath quickened, how his mood changed so suddenly and especially how he felt so strong. Strong enough to kill the Dark lord all over again with his bare hands. It was so strange to be able to feel stronger when one was a werewolf. A werewolf always had a little inhuman strength. Somehow, these Muggle pills made him feel like a superhero.

The room was dark; he liked it that way. He could imagine that he was all alone in a Muggle movie theatre and they were playing back his memories on the big screen. Helena was big on Muggle things, and often took him to the loud, dizzying cinema. The ceiling was his silver screen and he watched again as Lily moved gracefully in his arms. He could almost feel her, resting against his chest ever-so-slightly, her warmth, her soft hair…he moaned softly. Why did he do this to himself?

'Remus? Are you all right in there?'

Ellie. Over the past few weeks they had grown close, close enough to tell each other they were werewolves. It made Remus wonder if a Dark Creature attracted other Dark Creatures, or perhaps it was just plain coincidence. Perhaps it was fate. He had been a believer of fate until James and Lily died because no one as wonderful as those two deserved to die.

'Yeah,' his tongue was thick in his mouth. His words slurred together and he thought he sounded drunk. 'Just, you know, staring at the ceiling.'

'Oh yeah.' Ellie paused and Remus thought he could hear her thinking. How can you hear someone thinking? 'Can I join you?'

'Sure.'

The door opened with a slight creak. Everywhere in the house was rather damp and nothing was immune to it, let alone the door hinges. Ellie was wearing silk pyjamas with sheep on them, a reminder that she came from New Zealand. Remus rolled over a bit on his bed so that she could lay down with him.

'Hey there, Ell.'

'Hey there, Remus.' She smiled at him, and he smiled too. There was something about her smile that just made you want to join in and find out what was so wonderful. 'Are you bored?'

He shook his head. 'No.' with another movement, he was on his back and staring at the roof again. 'I'm just looking at my memories.' He took her hand and guided her around them. They were fading fast and he wanted Ellie to see them. 'There is my former best friend. James Potter. And Lily Potter there, see the child. That's Harry.'

She was looking at him with one of her gazes. 'Remus, I believe you are seeing things.'

Remus frowned. 'I'm not...I'm not...'

Ellie kissed his brow gently. 'Of course not, Remus.' She snuggled into his arms, resting her head on his chest. 'Tell me about your time at Hogwarts. I am very interested to know what you got up to with those friends of yours.'

With a smile on his face, Remus told her all about their escapades, excluding the ones that were too personal or too painful and to his dismay there seemed to be more of them than tellable stories. He chose to tell her all about the pranks they had played on Snape. 'It all started when Snape said that he was better at Potions than us. We knew it was true, but James and Sirius would never let him live it down.'

'Oh, wait, first...how did you guys become friends?' Ellie did this quite often. She would interrupt him and ask him a vital piece of information that he had somehow, illogically, left out.

'Sirius and James were friends from the first train ride. They just clicked. They befriended me when Sirius let off a bunch of Fireworks and I helped find them places to hide. We were snooping around the castle when one of the teachers nearly caught us. Peter lied to them, saying we were in our dorms all the time. We let him join in and then we were four and the Marauders, in homage to our sneaking. Lily sort of took Peter's place in our group, but that was because Peter started getting a little fat and he found it hard to run away.' Remus coughed.

'Ah, thanks Remus. Go on with the Snape Wars.'

'Anyway, James and Sirius decided that they were going to make an explosive potion and show Snape they really were better at Potions. They did just that, and Snape was in the Hospital Wing for a day and a half, getting his face glued back on. When he got out, he was fuming. The first thing he did was go and change every single piece of food on the Gryffindor table for something disgusting. I have no idea how he did it, he wasn't particularly good at Transfiguration.

'Things continued like that for a while, but Sirius went overboard when he told Severus where I went to transform at the full moon. James stopped him just in the nick of time. He found out that I am a werewolf and we had to stop playing pranks on him because he would just "let it slip".' 

Ellie was thinking again. She was good at that. 'The full moon is coming up soon.'

'That it is.'

'How would you feel if we went hunting together?'

He looked at her in shock. 'Are you serious? In wolf form?'

'Of course.'

'We can't! We'll be shot with silver bullets!'

'No we won't. I work for the Department of Dark Creatures. I have connections. We go out to the moors and we'll hunt some hares and indulge in just being wolves. It will be wonderful, Remus.' Her voice was so soft; she was merely breathing the words.

'I don't think we should....'

'Once, once only...you have to give in to your wolf once in your life...'  


  
He floated just inside of consciousness, tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth. What had he done last night? That thought jolted him out of the fuzziness and into full awareness. He was outside and it was cold. Remus shivered and tried to wrap his cloak around him. Some places were torn and it was soaked.

Upon standing, he shook himself like the wolf he had been last night. Remus wondered where he was and what he had done last night. He remembered something about hunting rabbits, snapping their necks and eating them raw and dripping. With a slight shiver, one of pleasure as his mind was half wolf; he looked around for any sign of Ellie.

He found her by a stunted tree, seated up in the branches, looking like she was day dreaming. She saw him and smiled, climbing down so she could hug him. 'Did you have fun last night?'

'I don't know. I can't remember.'

'That's a shame. You were wonderful,' she smiled. She always smiled.

'We didn't get shot?'

'We didn't get shot.'

'And no one will find out?' That was the crux of the matter. He did not want anyone discovering he had let his self-control go. He thought his self-control was one of the better things about him, and for so long he had ignored that part of him. It was evil, he told himself. It is not a part of you. Something in Ellie had made him want to be a wolf, if only for a night, so that he could have the sweet release. Almost like if he had kissed Lily more thoroughly that night she was so distraught.

'No one,' she slipped her arms around him and gave him another hug, resting her head on his chest. 'We are very similar, Remus.'

'I could be very happy with you Ellie.' Without realising it, he was using the exact same words as Lily. In his mind, he continued: "No, Lily is my life, but I could be very happy living with you."

'And I could be very, very happy with you.'  


  


  
**Author's Note**: Ok, I apologise for not writing the drugged up Remus very well, but I've never actually been with someone when they were high, so you know, this is just my speculation from the information I found.

**Iselin**: Everytime I try to just sit down and say "Right, today I am writing the Alexia story" I just can't! I think it may something to do with the fact I was so into the idea of Alexia being evil that I didn't really give her a chance after that, lol, I'm so mean. Thanks for the review!

**Darth Flirt**: I've been talking about the motivations behind what my characters do with Sir Crig and you just have to remember that Ellie didn't want to do it. She was forced to because of her job, and the reason she was so business like was because she didn't want her feelings to get in the way.

**Yay to Sir Crig** who helped me think of a cool twist that'll make some people a bit creeped out, I think, I don't know these things. I'm not...wonder woman (Go Bernard). Ah well, thanks again good sir!


	5. Red Headed Goddess

Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story

Red headed Goddess  


  
Ellie frowned and combed her hair. The mirror looked back at her, showing her exhausted face and thin figure. Before she had submitted to the gods, she had been vibrant and beautiful. She was a shell of the woman she was before. Her dark hair was limp and lifeless and her eyes were always tired. How Remus could put up with her was anyone's guess.

Her frown grew bigger. Remus. He was the best and worse thing that could happen to her. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay with him, he was very nice when he was not chewing off his own leg in wolf form or drugged out of his brain. He cared for her, but she had the feeling it was not passionate enough for their relationship to work. Remus would never admit that they were making a mistake staying together, oh no, not him. Ellie would have to tell him one day, but in the mean time, she would enjoy his company.

She knew the ending for Remus. It was like having someone tell you the twist in a story.

It had happened several nights before when Ellie was wondering where her relationship with Remus would go. Why not ask the gods themselves? So, getting out of their bed, she went to her bookcase and found a book on calling upon the gods. It only required a drop of her blood and some common ingredients any witch or wizard kept in their house at all times.

They wanted her to work for them. It was an interesting idea, having immortality and power. Of course, she accepted, who would not? Ellie did not realise that she would have to kill people, or get fancy coffee at that. Remus was going to die at her hand. It was so strange, straight out of a bad movie. He had no idea how big a part he would play.

'Ellie, are you ready?'

Remus stood in the doorway wearing new clothes that she had bought him. He had had no formal wear whatsoever, so she splurged and bought him some dress robes. It emphasised his slightly-muscular-yet-not-unpleasantly-so frame well, she thought.

'Yes, coming.' Ellie picked up her bag and smiled at him. 'Where are we going?'

'We are going to Severus' party. I have no idea why he invited me. We had an agreement to put our past behind us and not mention Death Eaters again.'

'How can you put that "behind you" if you still haven't caught You-Know-Who's lover?' She asked, her eyes sharp.

'It was just a rumour, Ellie. No one seriously believed it.'

'I did. You did. Severus did.'

'For the total of a week. Why wouldn't we have heard about it before?' He talked as he walked, leading her towards the living room with the Floo connection.

'Maybe he really loved her, Remus. Maybe he wanted her to be a secret.'

'He couldn't love! He was heartless and cruel!'

'Just because things appear so on the outside doesn't mean they are on the inside.'

He sighed and looked at her, his head hanging low. 'Can we please just get to the party?'

'Fine.' He thought he had won, but as she was stepping into the fireplace, she turned and said, 'I still think you're wrong.'  


  
Severus sipped his brandy, swirling it in his cup. His father was dead, perfect occasion to celebrate and show of his enormous wealth that was now in his power. No more scrounging for his former friends with a dirty werewolf. No more teaching snot-nosed children about subtle potions. He could almost melt into a puddle of pleasure at that thought. No more nosy Headmasters trying to interfere with his life.

His eyes caught on a thick-bellied woman hanging off the arm of McNair. Severus had not seen her before and he would have known if he had. As he drew nearer, he could almost feel the power from her. It was making him sweat. How could such a fat cow have such an effect on him? He was better than her, well; at least he thought so. He could not make an accurate assumption until he actually met her.

'Ah, Snape. A pleasure to meet you.'

He met her eyes for a brief moment before lowering it to her belly. Pregnant, of course! 'I'm afraid no one has enlightened me as to your name.'

'Alexia. Alexia Pettigrew.' Her voice was cool and formal.

'McNair, what are you doing with a Gryffindor?' Snape asked jovially, glad to be talking to someone other than Alexia. She was somewhat creepy.

'Just finding out that some Gryffindors are very useful. Alexia, may I tell him?' McNair bent his head down so that she could whisper in his ear. 'Ah. Oh well.'

'"Ah, oh well" what?'

'It's nothing you need to be concerned about. Look, a pair of werewolves have just arrived. Go be a good host, Snape. Greet them will you?'

Snape scowled at him. This was his house and his party. He could do whatever he damn well pleased and if that involved ignoring his guests, so be it. As it was, however, Remus and Ellie found their own way over, Remus having seen Alexia and wondering what on earth she was going at Snape's party.

'Alexia?' He asked incredulously.

'Remus?' Suddenly before their very eyes, Alexia was shy and timid, not able to raise her eyes from Remus' collar.

He hugged her. 'I'm sorry I haven't been in touch. It's been ages.' He grinned as he patted her stomach. 'You'd be nearing the birth date soon, wouldn't you?'

'Next week in fact. It's all I have left of...Peter.'

He took her pause as one to hold the overwhelming grief she felt for her dear departed husband. In reality, it was from letting the name "Voldemort" slipping from her tongue. Remus nodded, his eyes full of compassion. 'Oh, before I let myself get carried away with the old times, Ellie this is Alexia. Alexia this is Ellie. Ellie is my date and Alexia is a friend from school.'

Ellie shook her hand and tried to keep her face impassive. It did not help that she got a sense of evil when she had made contact with her, as well as some sadness and longing. Without looking like she was trying to get out of the handshake too fast, she casually slipped her hand into the pocket after.

'I'm glad you are all getting along so nicely.' Snape said icily and went to refill his brandy.  


  
'Snape, I heard you were a Death Eater once.'

He turned and nearly swore. It was Alexia and she was alone now. Remus was talking with Ellie in a corner, shooting glances around him every now and then and McNair had found Lucius. 'I was, Ms Pettigrew.'

'And where do you loyalties lie, Mr Snape?'

Snape raised an eyebrow. 'They lie in the highest bidder as always.'

'I thought so.' She mused and then took his hand so that it rested on her belly. 'Feel that, Snape?'

'Woman! What are you doing?' He tried to get her to let go of his hand, but she held on fast.

'That, Snape, is the heir to Voldemort.'

He recoiled, managing to get his hand back in the process. 'Are you telling me that you are the Dark Lord's mistress?'

'Lady. I was his Lady.'

'Dear Gods.'

'If you are still loyal to him then you will be loyal to me and this child.'

'Yes.' He breathed. He did not know how much was true and how much he was telling her so she did not decapitate him where he stood. She was truly frightening.

'Very good. I must leave now. The babe is resting in an awkward position. I would like it if you came and visited me in my Manor one day this week. We need to make arrangements.'

'Arrangements?' Snape repeated.

'Yes. We need to be able to make this child look like Peter Pettigrew. I have been told there are potions that can change the appearance of children before they are born. Almost like a Polyjuice Potion, only permanent.'

'There are...but they are harsh and can kill the child.'

'I am willing to risk it. If it looked like Voldemort then the child is doomed as well.'

'You need items from the person...'

'I know. I will be able to supply you with all you need. I just need you to do it for me. The fumes...they aren't safe for pregnant women.' He nodded, wondering what he was getting himself into. 'Oh, and if you want to keep your loyalties hidden, there will be no guards that day. No one will know you have helped me, except the right people.'

With that she found McNair and demanded that he take her home that minute. Remus left Ellie near the fireplace, deciding that it was a good hour to be heading home as well, and reached Snape. 'What was that all about? Why is she with McNair?'

'You know that mysterious Mistress we were looking for?'

Remus made an impatient gesture with his hand. 'Of course I do.'

'I think I found her. And,' he paused, taking in the smell of fresh brandy, 'she will be unprotected when I come to pay a house call. I think we have hit the big time, Lupin.'

'This is great and all, but what about putting all that behind us?' He scratched his nose, thinking.

'Some things are worth breaking vows and promises over. This is one of them. Now,' Snape snarled, returning to the smarmy git he always was, 'go back to your bitch and go home. You are making this house filthy just being here.'

'You know, you just made a joke there, Snape.' Remus said with a grin. 'Ellie is a bitch. She's a werewolf after all.'

'My life is ruined. I've made a joke.' He rolled his eyes and ignored any attempts Remus made at saying goodbye to him after that point.  


  
Alexia pulled out her photo album, brushing dust away from the folders. It was a shame that she let it get to this state, but there was no use for it. There just was not enough hours in the day to keep her treasured photos clean and tidy.

This photo album was devoted entirely to her beloved. There were pictures of them together, grinning widely and laughing. They had been great times, and she had had wonderful friends, but somehow they never lasted. And when she found out what was wrong with her, it had scared her so much that she had retreated into herself. Only when Peter asked her to see some of his friends had she felt better.

She did not have the problem any more. Why had she married Peter and fallen pregnant if she did? No, she was over it. It was only a small thing, something that could be easily forgotten. Hell, she had almost forgotten. No, that was a lie. She would never forget, but she could hide it so deep that no one would ever be the wiser.

Her eyes stung with tears as she saw Lily and herself standing with James and Peter. James, the reason for Lily's death. If Lily had just felt the same way Alexia had, then everyone would be happy. There would never have been a need to kill James, or at least have Alexia a part of the murder. It would have hurt Lily, no denying that, but she would have seen that he was so wrong for her. It was supposed to be Alexia and Lily.

She brushed the wetness from her cheeks. There was no use crying. It was wrong to feel like that, her mother had always said. When her aunt shocked the whole family in telling them how she felt for her "very good friend, Fiona", Alexia's mother had used it as an excuse to drill in her mind what a young girl should be like. Formal, polite, never outspoken. A young girl should find a nice man, preferably a little older with a good, stable job to keep them afloat, and settle down and have a family. Why had it all gone so wrong for her? Why had she fallen in love with a red headed goddess?

The final picture was one where Lily was hugging her. Alexia slammed the book shut and slid it under her bed again for another day.  


  


  
**Author's Note**: If you want to be exceptionally mean to me, send all flames to Pidgie's Sappy Special. Thank you. Oh, and on the whole alternate universe James thing, I'm going to start at the end of Lily's first year, make it a slash and have Ginny hook up with James in the end. Gotta love Slash. Oh, and big thumbs up to Natalie! Go Natalie!

**Darth Flirt**: I really got to eating buttons thing off a series of books called the "Farseer Trilogy". Bloody fantastic, and it reminds me a helluva lot like Remus and Sirius, even if there is no slash involved. Good guess though, lol. Thank you for using old english! Gotta love th'old English.

**Iselin**: I'll send you the pretty bad start I have of the good Alexia story if you wish, just be warned, it's pretty lame. Thank you, once again! This one was pretty bad, I think, and I had it almost as soon as I wrote the other chapter. 


	6. Brain Melting Liquor

Remus Kicks Butt: The Background Story

Brain Melting Liquor

  


Ellie poured two glasses of something her uncle used to call "Brain melting liquor" and placed them in front of the two men. They were sitting at the table, slouched forward and dripping water. Remus' face was white as a sheet and Snape looked marginally better, more ticked off than anything else.

'Alright, drink up, boys.' She said, wiping down the table with a cloth.

Snape knocked it back and grimaced slightly. Remus took the glass and lifted it to his mouth, but his hand was shaking so much it merely chattered against his teeth. Ellie took a seat opposite them and poured herself a small amount.

'You are going to tell me what happened,' she took a sip. 'You are going to tell me everything and you will not leave until I know.'

'I don't take orders from werewolves.' Snape told her tightly. His hand was already reaching for his jacket.

Ellie looked at him with her piercing blue eyes and his hand dropped to his side. 'You will take this order, Severus, or disobeying me will be the very last thing you do.'

He gave a barely perceptible nod and lowered his eyes to the glass. Ellie plastered a falsely cheerful smile on her face and refilled their drinks. If she got Snape and Remus relaxed enough, maybe they would be more willing to talk about their experience in the Pettigrew house. If Snape drank all the liquor in the bottle, he would only be relaxed enough to blink more than three times a minute.

'Snape. Why were you at Alexia's house?' Ellie asked, as he did not seem inclined to tell her of his own accord.

'She wanted me to make a potion for her.'

'Elaborate.'

'What if I don't feel like it?'

She gave him a patronising smile. 'I've already told you the consequences of not obeying me.'

'Fine. I was making a potion to make her child look like the father was Peter.'

Was it his imagination or did her eye's widen slightly? 'Her baby isn't Peter's?'

'You're a genius, you know that?'

'Whose is it?'

'Wouldn't you like to know?' He grabbed his jacket. 'I'm going. You can't scare me.' As soon as he had the tattered black cloak, he Disapparated.

'Remus?' She asked carefully.

He looked up from the glass and frowned. 'Ellie?' His voice was thick. 'How did I get home?' Remus' eyes flitted around the room. 'Where is all the blood?'

'There is no blood.'

He shook himself. 'Can I have a shower?'

'Will you be alright?'

She did not like the blank look he gave her. Ellie watched as he made his way up the stairs and found the bathroom. To take her mind off the job of extracted information from Remus, she cleaned up the kitchen and put away the liquor for next time. After twenty minutes, she got a little worried but waited longer. Another ten minutes went by and Ellie knocked on the bathroom door.

'Remus?' She asked.

There was a noise from the other side, so he was still alive. That did not mean a lot to her so there was only one more thing to do. The door opened after the third kick and Ellie entered. The entire room was smothered in the steam from the shower and Remus was standing under the stream of water, not moving or even acknowledging her presence.

She turned off the water and wrapped a big, fluffy towel around Remus' shoulders. As if trying to coax a young child, Ellie whispered encouragement into his ear and managed to make him walk into the adjoining bedroom. Once there, she put some nightclothes on him and sat him down on the bed.

'How are you feeling?' She asked him.

'Sleepy.' As if in response to his words, he yawned widely.

'Wrong answer.' Ellie muttered. She pulled a small vial off the chain hanging around her neck. 'Remus, this is your last chance. Will you tell me what happened?' His uncomprehensive stare was enough. 'Open your mouth.'

Like an obedient dog, he opened his mouth and Ellie let three drops of the potion land on his tongue. Remus sat up straighter instantly.

'Alright, now I'm going to ask you a few questions...' She said, but in vain. He would not understand anything other than a question. Ellie decided to test the potion. 'What is your name?'

'Remus Jupiter Lupin.' He said in a voice that was flat and toneless.

'Where were you this evening?'

'The Drunken Dragon, the Pettigrew House and Ellie McDonald's House.'

Ellie nodded. It made sense that Remus and Severus would meet up at the dingy pub before going to the Pettigrew House. 'What did you do at the Pettigrew House?'

'I hid in the bushes until Severus gave me the sign. When I saw it, I crept up to the window and slipped in. I found Alexia Pettigrew's bedroom. I saw her lying on the bed. When she saw me, she tried to use a killing curse, but I ducked. I hid behind the wardrobe for protection. It fell and it landed on her. There was so much blood... After that, I looked under the bed. I found her journal. Severus came and found me. We left.'

'Did you know that it was Alexia Pettigrew you were after?'

'No. I had never been to her house before. Severus didn't tell me. He likes hurting people.'

'Where is the journal now?'

'In my coat. Left hand pocket.'

Ellie picked up his coat from the floor, where she had dropped it so she could help him into his pyjamas. As he said, the journal was in the left pocket. It had a worn cover with the name "Alexia Pettigrew" carved into it. As she flicked through the pages, she noted that the girl had not written everyday or even on a regular basis. However, when she did, she wrote in a rather cryptic way, contradicting herself. It would have made sense to her, Ellie reasoned.

It was early in the morning when she finished reading the journal. Remus had fallen into a fitful sleep, but some time during the night, he had stopped tossing and turning. Ellie sighed heavily as she read the last page and looked over the top of the book to check on him. She hoped the rest had helped him.

'Remus?' She asked softly. Placing the book on the table next to her, Ellie walked over to the bed and shook his gently. 'Wake up, love.'

He jolted out of sleep and stared at her like a stranger before recognising her familiar face. Remus ran a hand over his unshaven face and blinked a few times. His eyes felt gritty and he wondered how bloodshot they would be; they were always bloodshot when he could not remember the evening before well.

'Ellie.' He murmured. 'I think...I think I killed someone last night...'

With a movement Remus did not pick up in his state, Ellie had her wand out and pointed to him. 'Stupefy!" The poor man fell back on the bed and Ellie let out a breath. She raised her eyes to the roof. 'Ok, guys, you owe me one. I've done a lot of messed up stuff for you, now I need your help.'

'That doesn't sound like the Ellie McDonald we hired,' a voice said behind her. She spun around and a tight smile formed on her face.

He was gorgeous. He had bronze skin, which was glowing from something unearthly. Short, copper hair curled against his scalp. The man was six foot, at least, and he wore his clothes like a second skin. The shirt he wore hugged his body and showed off the muscles a professional would kill for. As Ellie raised an eyebrow, he flashed her a dazzling smile, showing off his perfect, white teeth.

'What do you need?' He asked.

'Well, this isn't going exactly to plan.' She sighed and sat down in a seat. The man sat on the table and picked up the journal, which he skimmed as she spoke. 'Remus and Snape went after her too early. I couldn't get Dumbledore to come in time. I needed him to Obliviate his memory, since it would look suspicious if I did it...'

'Hey hey hey, calm down there, Ms McDonald.' He said in the sexiest voice on the planet. It was slightly husky, and did odd things to women. Ellie was too worried to be affected, however.

'Will you help me, please?'

'Sure thing. What do you need me to do?'

'Turn into Professor Albus Dumbledore.'

'No problem.' He clicked his fingers and instead of the hunk, the old Headmaster stood there. 'How is this?'

Ellie brightened. 'It's brilliant. Thank you so much. Now, stand there and I'll revive him. When I say three, Obliviate his memory.' "Dumbledore" did as she requested, and Ellie brought out her wand. "Enervate!"

Remus groaned and managed to sit upright. 'Why'd you go and do a thing like that, Ellie? What did I do?'

'This...' Ellie said, and the room filled with the memory of Alexia's death.

_Remus was standing it front of a giant bed. Alexia was lying on it, her eyes closed, but she was not asleep. The moment Remus took another step, she sat upright, fired a curse at him and he ducked behind a wardrobe._

'Remus? What are you doing here?' She asked him curiously.

'I was looking for Voldemort's mistress.' He replie, the fact that she was who he was looking for not sinking in just yet.

'She's not here.' Alexia said, a smile on her face.

'I know it's you...how could you, Alexia?'

Her eyes narrowed and she drew herself up. 'I had to, Remus. It was the only way Lily could learn.'

'Learn what?'

'Learn...well, learn...wait, it's not your business!' Alexia threw another curse at the wardrobe.

It took the curse, but began to shake. Violently. Before Remus could stop it, the wardrobe was tipping over. Everything was in slow motion, almost. He looked around the side and saw as Alexia's eyes widened and her hand lost its grip on the wand. The wand hit the floor and a few green and silver spark flew from the end. His own wand was shoved in his belt, which was under his shirt and under his robes. He cursed the fact he wore so much clothes and he plucked for the wand.

The wardrobe fell on her, and Remus looked up from his searching. The look on Alexia's face made him feel cold all over. Her head had hit the floor hard, and whether her eyes were closed from unconsciousness or squeezed shut from pain, Remus did not know. He saw a dark stain spreading from under the wardrobe and he knew he had to get out of there. But he did not want to leave her to die like that.

He carefully brushed aside his robes, lifted up his shirt and removed the wand from the belt. Remus performed the first Charm he had ever learnt: the Levitation Charm. "Swish and Flick", he thought as he always did when using the Charm. 'Wingardium Leviosa.'

The wardrobe lifted slowly, but did not fall back down. Remus placed it back where it had been and then knelt beside his old friend. 'Alexia...can you hear me?' She made no response. 'Please? I'm sorry.'

It was strange that he was the one saying sorry. He had not been the one who had aimed the curse at the wardrobe, and he should have felt angry at her for being the lover of the murderer of so many innocent people. However, Remus was used to things being his fault. It was his fault he was a werewolf (he should not have been outside on a full moon!). It was his fault that his parents were poor. It was his fault his brother was teased at school.

As he looked down at Alexia, all he felt was pity. He wiped some hair away from her face before hearing the door being opened. Snape looked at him with disdain, which was not unusual.

'You killed her?' He asked.

Remus raised his eyes to him. 'I hope not, Snape.'

'Where is the hardened beast when I need him?'

He stood and scowled. 'We're going home.'

'I know. I had to knock down the lab door. It made some noise.'

'There's a fireplace in the other room. The Floo Powder is to the side.' Remus was feeling a little dizzy now. He followed Snape blindly into the antechamber and hoped he could say the name right.

'Ellie?' Remus asked weakly. 'Why is there so much blood? Why can't I get it off? I don't want to know this. There's too much blood!'

'It will be alright, Mr Lupin.' "Dumbledore" told him calmly. 'Why don't you tell me what is the matter?'

'I can't. Professor! Please! Can you...can you make me forget?' Remus' eyes lit up at the prospect of forgetting his ordeal.

'Are you sure you want to do that?'

He nodded. 'Please. I'm begging you to get rid of the memory!'

'Very well.' "Dumbledore" raised his wand and said: "Obliviate!"

A dazed expression crossed Remus' face before he looked around. 'Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing here?'

'I just helped you forget something. Miss McDonald, I don't believe I'll have that second cup of tea. Thank you for your hospitality.'

'My pleasure, Professor.' She gave him a relieved smile.

He winked at her and hummed a tuneless song as he walked down the stairs. Remus turned to Ellie. 'What happened? What did I need to forget?'

'If you wanted to know, do you think you would have asked Professor Dumbledore to Obliviate your memory?' She asked, her mouth twitching at the sides.

'Good point. It irritates me, though. You know what my parents did? They Obliviated my memory of being bitten!'

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed so she could smooth a piece of hair that was annoying her by sticking up. 'Parents!'

  


**Author's Note:** I hate this chapter. Thanks for the reviews of the excuses, lol. 


End file.
